witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Night to Remember/@comment-119.110.66.186-20160709163014
after the release of the Blooad and Wine and also finished it, i have a new interpretation of this trailer. I believe "A Night To Remember" is an after-story, an epilogue, to Witcher 3. This Bruxae is Orianna and we know from her mission she hum this song that's why Geralt said "Nice tune, been a while since i heard it" (this also indicates that the story happens after some time of the ending in Blood and Wine), also the character model for this Bruxae is astonishly similar to Orianna. The doll she was holding probably came from one of the children in the orphanage, another indication that this happens after witcher 3 is the crossbow, we knew that the witchers from school of wolf rarely use one and Geralt as we knew from previous Witcher game does not use it yet Geralt used one in the trailer. now-now the thing is why does Geralt did not take the trophy? because this is unlike the usual contract he have, he knew he threads on thin line and the world is not black and white, usually his contract revolves around non-sentient monster who only have limited thinking capability like Alghouls, Harpies, Shaelmaars, etc. and they are easier to kill, why? because they don't think, yes they may kill for their own survival but that's it, the matter is not complicated, Geralt is paid in gold and the job's well done, but what happens when the monster is sentient? like a higher vampire? a succubus? a dople? a bruxae? an elp? or the most bare minimum a golem who can think a little? things got complicated fast, there are reasons, a reason why they kill, like with Detlaff for love, or the succubus from Novigrad, she kills because self-defense, she never wished to kill but some guards spotted her. or what about those golems in Kaer Morhen? the two golems does not wish to kill human or fight, Geralt and Lambert only happens to met them, they only wish to be left alone in their home. That's why Orianna said something like "In the old days, no amount of gold can make a Witcher take this contract" and Geralt said "time's changed" i think what Orianna means by no witcher want to take this contract is not just applied to her kind but also applied to every sentient "monster" and just as Geralt said in one of the DLC quest in Novigrad, something like "A witcher threads between human and monster" meaning that since olden days, the witcher have always been treated like one of the monster that made to kill another monster and that's why they can understand sentient "monster" too, unlike humans who feel like their race is superior and righteous for they can't understand that even monster can think, can feel, and that's why no amount of gold can make a witcher take such contract for they know it would be complicated. When Geralt said "time's changed" it indicates that he decided that it is the lesser evil than to let children's blood to be sucked like cattle although Geralt still feel undecided because when he first walk there he was calm, he did draws his blade but he did not swing first. then the battle commence, until the end Geralt collapsed because of his wound next to dead Orianna. at the morning Geralt awoke yet did not took the trophy, because in the end he still feels undecided, worry that his choice was wrong for the children does provided by Orianna a place to sleep, a home, clothes, toys, warm food, etc. that's why Geralt just left, for fear that he made the wrong choice. In the end the title "A Night to Remember" may indicates the night where he helped Orianna, the night he first heard the humming, "I'll come back for you one day. You realize that, right?" -Geralt, Blood and Wine, "Nice tune, been a while since I last heard it." -Geralt, A Night to Remember﻿